Sonic is lost in the shadows (not alone though)
by Parent12D
Summary: Sonic takes Mario's role in Paper Mario 2, Chapter 4. So what happens when a poor little Shadow Siren ends up becoming friends with the blue hedgehog...? Find out in this amazing story... Rated T for a little bit of swearing (especially with the word "Damn")
1. Sonic's Shadow

This is my very first fan fiction. Don't judge me for how this is written.

Sonic the Hedgehog in The Paper Mario 2 World in:

Sonic is lost in the shadows (not alone though)

I do not own copyrights to these characters. Sonic belongs to SEGA and Paper Mario Characters belong to Nintendo.

Begin:

Sonic the Hedgehog had become a shadow. A purple shadow, with nothing on him. He's collected 3 so-called Crystal Stars instead of Chaos Emeralds, and he thought he had that damn FOURTH crystal star taken from some bed sheet freak wearing a party hat and a bow tie. He was wrong. He then left the place that was suppose to be called "Creepy Steeple" and ran off into the spooky forest that's called Twilight Trail. Sonic was lonely. Some time ago, he had a Goomba girl, a timid Koopa, a wind spirit, and a Yoshi baby, but then, he lost them all... so lonely...

When Sonic was almost to the village known as Twilight Town, Sonic heard some sort of snickering laughter, out of the nowhere...

?: hehehehehehe... I've been waiting for you... Slicky Jr.

Sonic: Huh... who are you? Show yourself...

Suddenly, the doppleganger disguised as Sonic appeared.

Sonic: WHAT THE HECK! YOU THEIVE! FAKER! YOUR THAT FAKE HEDGEHOG!

?: Huh...? What are you talking about...? I just came to tell you I stole your name and body and your partners...

Sonic: Basically, you stole my life...?

?: THAT'S CORRECT SLICKY JR!

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! AND YOU STILL HAVE THAT DAMN FOURTH CRYSTAL STAR TOO!

?: Tell you what, if you can guess my name, you can have it all back...

Sonic: Even that damn fourth...

?: Stop.. Just guess it...

Sonic: Faker... obviously...

?: WRONG... NOW FIGHT ME!

Sonic: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

Sonic then ran off to the town.

?: Nooooooo... not cool...

Sonic the Hedgehog then went to the nearby town. He was then thinking about the person who stole his life. He was so upset, he wasn't crying however... he was thinking to himself...

Sonic (to himself): Hmmm... if that guys said he has took my life away, then I'm gonna be vanishing from the video game world forever, leaving SEGA without a mascot. If only I knew what his name is... If only I knew...

Sonic's thoughts were shortly interept by some crying that was heard... Sonic found crying to be formed from oppression. Sonic scanned the area, and then found who was crying. It was a purple, ghostly girl, thing with pink curly hair, wore a red and white witches hat, had cheek marks on her face, and had lip stick on her mouth. She was crying in the bushes..

The Girl: (Crying noises) I'm doomed. I'm never gonna find that object before my sister comes back, and ends up hurting me again... if only I had some help...

Sonic felt bad for the girl...

Sonic: Hmm... my problems can wait... I should and help her out...

Sonic then went to the girl in a flash...

Sonic: Hey miss... is something wrong...

The girl then jumped and was shocked as she saw who was talking to her..

Sonic: Hey... don't worry... I'm very nice... what's wrong?

The girl: Sniffle... I'm trying to find something important, before my sister comes back and then hurts me... Its hopeless...

Sonic: What are you looking for miss...

The girl: Something called the Super BomBomb...

Sonic: Hey miss, listen... if it will make you happy, I'll help you find it...

The girl then felt better..

The girl: You would do that for me...?

Sonic: Of course... you seem like your suffering from oppression, and I'm gonna help you...

The girl: Thanks...

Sonic: Be back in a flash...

**12 SECONDS LATER...**

Sonic: I've got it miss, is this it...

The girl: YES IT IS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!...

The girl noticed it was broken...

The girl: Nooo... it's broken... why... my sister must have broken it when she dropped it...

I'm doomed for sure...

Sonic then thought to himself... He couldn't let this girl suffer anymore from her sister... she seemed so innocent... he needed to show her the love she deserves..

As a result, Sonic went and hugged the girl, and wiped her tears away, fixing any bruises her sister's made..

The girl: Thanks so much mister... I got to give you a reward for trying to help me out...

The girl went and kissed Sonic (Oooohhh... Amy's gonna be so jealous...)

Sonic: No problem, so what's your name miss...

The girl: Oh... my name is Vivian... so what's your name mister...?

Sonic: Uh... about that... my name was stolen by a faker...

Vivian: WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! TELL ME EVERYTHING!

Sonic told Vivian about his doppleganger, and the fact that he stole his life, and partners, and everything else he had before... even that damn FOURTH crystal star...

Vivian: Wow... what a harsh load of facts...

Sonic: Yeah... you got a load of that...

Hey... your not Eggman!

Sonic: SHUT UP!

OK!

Sonic: Anyway... that's that...

Vivian: Listen... I wanna help you get your life back... is that alright with you...?

Sonic: Yeah sure... I wanna have you stay with me, I wanna take care of you, and actually respect you.

Vivian: Thanks so much... let's go then shall we...

Sonic: Yeah...

**SONIC'S NEW ALLY IS VIVIAN, WHO CAN DRAG HIM INTO THE SHADOWS SO HE CAN BE INVICIBLE! SHE CONTROLS FIRE, SIMILIAR TO BLAZE, AND SHE SOOOOOO HOT AND PRETTY, AND CUTE! SHE'LL MAKE AMY JEALOUS!**

Sonic: Alright, this is way past cool..

Vivian: Teeheehee... it sure is... let's go mister...

Sonic: Gotcha..

Vivian was shown giggling as Sonic carried her and ran off faster than the speed of sound...

Wow... this is only the first chapter, yet... Sonic keeps making reference to Shadow the Hedgehog, the video game with the new referring to "that damn FOURTH crystal star" and Sonic's got a new girlfriend who's gonna triggered a steaming furiously mad Amy Rose. Will Vivian know the truth about Sonic the Hedgehog, and what about his other partners...

Read next chapter to find out

Review and Comment


	2. Sonic and Vivian's quest

Sonic the Hedgehog in The Paper Mario 2 World in:

Sonic is lost in the shadows (not alone though)

Again, I do not own copyrights to these characters. Sonic belongs to SEGA and Paper Mario Characters belong to Nintendo.

Continuing from last time, Sonic became friends with Vivian; a Shadow Siren, and now they are trying to find out what the dopplegangers' name is... will they succeed..? Read and find out...

Sonic the Hedgehog, still a shadow, ran through the town, with his new friend; Vivian. When they hit the abandoned house near town, the snickering laughter was heard again...

?: Been waiting for you Slicky Jr... oh... you got a friend with you this time...

The doppleganger appeared once again... Vivian then examined him...

Vivian: This is the doppleganger...? He looks so familiar to me...

?: Zip it dogs... guess my name now dude... then you'll get everything back?... So, what it is...?

Sonic: Uh... Metal Sonic...

?: INCORRECT!

Sonic: WHAT!

?: IT'S NO USE!

Vivian: TAKE THIS!

?: GET A LOAD OF THIS!

Sonic: GOTTA GO FAST!

Sonic then grabbed Vivian and ran off faster than the speed of sound.

?: NO FAIR!

Sonic: YOUR TOO SLOW!

Vivian: Alright mister, let's get your name back...

Sonic: Okay.

The two then ran back to the Creepy Steeple, to find some answers... they came across some rings, coins, and several recovery items. After a while, the two ended up in a basement with a couple of treasure chests, and a parrot...

Sonic: Can I help you...?

Parrot: SWAAAAUUURRRRKKKK!

Sonic: …?

Vivian then thought of an idea... she grabbed Sonic into the shadows and they stayed hiddened...

Parrot: YEAH BABY! THOSE TWO LOSERS ARE GONE! Now then... WHERE IS MY MASTER _Doopliss! _ARGH! HE'S NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Sonic and Vivian then came back to surface, grabbing a key and the letter 'p' on their way out...

Sonic: So Doopliss is his name, right?

Vivian: It sure is... Let's get going...

Sonic: Right back at ya!

Sonic and Vivian then dashed out of the Creepy Steeple... and headed for the body stealer... he snickered, called Sonic Slicky Jr again, and came out of nowhere.

?: This is your last chance dog... so what's it gonna be...?

Sonic and Vivian then grinned...

Sonic and Vivian: Doopliss!

Doopliss: WHAT! NO WAY, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHY NO HOW! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!

Doopliss then ran so fast, past Sonic and Vivian, and headed back to the steeple...

Vivian: It's our turn to strike... he went to Creepy Steeple, right...?

Sonic: Yeah. Now let's kick things up a notch...

Vivian: Roger...

The two then headed to the steeple to beat Doopliss, get Sonic's name and body back, and his other partners, and most importantly, that damn FOURTH chaos emerald... But does Vivian actually know the truth about Sonic? How will she react when she finds out the person she was helping was the one she was assigned to take out? And what about these stupid phrases from the Sonic games (especially Dr. Eggman's phrases from Sonic Adventure)? Find out next time, in this Oh so wonderful fanfiction.

Of course, Review and comment.


	3. Sonic vs Doopliss

Sonic the Hedgehog in The Paper Mario 2 World in:

Sonic is lost in the shadows (not alone though)

For the last time, I do not own copyrights to these characters. Sonic belongs to SEGA and Paper Mario Characters belong to Nintendo.

Continuing from last time. Sonic and Vivian discovered the doppleganger's name; Doopliss, making him vulnerable to all attacks. Now Doopliss runs straight to the steeple. Will Sonic and Vivian beat Doopliss up once and for all... Read and find out.

While going to the steeple, Sonic and Vivian were chatting. Vivian told Sonic that ever since they've been working for the X-Nauts, her sister has constantly abused her, pulling her hair, smacking her, and even throwing sharp debris at her...

Vivian: So that's why I'm so miserable all the time... I'm always getting abused...

Vivian then started crying a little. Sonic had to step up.

Sonic: Vivian... just smile... listen. I understand that your sister always bullies you around, and it's wrong for her to do that... That's why I think you'd be safer with me... understood..?

Vivian: Mhmm...

Sonic: Hey look, we're here... Come on, let's go...

Vivian: OK.

The two then made their way up, to the top of the steeple. When they got there, they saw Doopliss (still disguised as Sonic) standing there...

Doopliss: Well, well, well... If it isn't Sonic and Vivian...

Sonic: I found you... FAKER! Let's end this once and for all..

Doopliss: I agree... Okay guys, let's get going... uh... COME ON STEP IT UP!

The Goomba girl (Goombella): Sure thing Sonic... Let's. Get. Moving...

The timid Koopa (Koops): Uh... that freak teamed up with a Shadow Siren!

The wind spirit (Flurrie): Your gonna regret fighting us.

The Yoshi baby (Speedster): Get ready to taste my feet, punks.

Doopliss: That's right folks, there no one else in the world that's faster than Sonic the Hedgehog!

Vivian: Sonic... the guy who stole your name is Sonic... That means your Sonic!?...

Vivian was so shocked...

Sonic: Yes...

Vivian was so surprised to actually team up with the person who she was assigned to take out...

Vivian: I'm... I'm so stupid...

Vivian then departed. Sonic was upset...

Sonic: Vivian... wait...

Doopliss: Ha ha ha... you got into a fight with your girlfriend...? Guess your going solo then huh?

Sonic: No problem... Bring it on...!

The two Sonics then kept doing homing attacks and spin dashes at each other... Suddenly, the two Sonics charged at each other...

Sonic: You might know everything I'm gonna do... But that's not gonna help you since I know everything your gonna do. Strange isn't it...

Doopliss: Dude... stop with the annoying quotes...

The two Sonics were then pushed back, and they did more homing attacks and stuff... The real Sonic was almost out of energy... Doopliss then snickered..

Doopliss: Ha ha... It's no use, give up...

Doopliss then decided to finish it and went to charge at Sonic, when suddenly...

?: STOP!

Vivian then appeared out of nowhere, and saved Sonic...

Doopliss: What..?

Sonic: V-Vivian... you... came back...

Vivian: Of course I did Sonic... you are the only person thats been kind to me... and you actually care for me... now I'm gonna return the favor...

Vivian then unleashed a powerful light, giving Sonic more energy...

Doopliss: What a surprise, the girl decided to join the imposter...

Sonic: YOUR THE IMPOSTER YOU FREAK!

Vivian: Hey Sonic, I have an idea...

Sonic: What's up...

Vivian whispered the plan to Sonic...

Sonic: Nice thinking...

Vivian then used her magic powers to set Doopliss on fire.

Doopliss: AHHHHH HOT! FIRE!

Vivian: NOW SONIC!

Sonic: OKAY!

Sonic used a gold ring, and then used his full charged spin dash attack, knocking Doopliss out instantly...

Doopliss: Why... How could I lose...

Doopliss turned back to normal, as well as Sonic... The other partners were shocked...

Doopliss: KILLJOYS!

Doopliss ran off, dropping that damn FOURTH crystal star while at it...

Doopliss: I, HATE, THAT, HEDGEHOG!

Sonic: Ah yeah. This is happening.

While the other four partners had shocked looks on their faces, Sonic told them that Vivian feels safer with him, so he let her help... Vivian felt much happier...

Vivian: Uh... Sonic... sorry about earlier...

Sonic: Hey, it's okay... don't worry about it... your one of us now...

Vivian: You really mean it...

Sonic: Yes.

Vivian face got all filled with excitement and happiness, Sonic enjoyed this a lot...

Sonic: Nice smile.

Vivian then went and gave the crystal star to Sonic...

Vivian: Here you go Sonic...

Sonic: Finally... I got that damn FOURTH crystal star...

The heroes then jumped in excitement.

**MEANWHILE...**

Shadow Siren #1 (Beldam): Vivian is so goddamn late... she gonna be in for the beating of a lifetime...

Shadow Siren #2 (Marilyn): Guuhh (Find the Computer Room!)

Doopliss then runs by...

Doopliss: I, HATE, THAT, HEDGEHOG, AND HIS SHADOWY GIRLFRIEND!

The Shadow Sirens: Huh...?

Well, that's a wrap... hope everyone enjoy this prototype version of the story. I'm gonna be developing a complete story about Sonic the Hedgehog in the Paper Mario 2 world, collecting crystal stars and chaos emeralds, along with making partners from the Paper Mario 2 game, and allies from Sonic's world. Until then folks, have a nice day, and remember, Don't touch Shadow's nice smile.

Review and Comment


End file.
